Dwuznaczności
by AnnZZ
Summary: Luffy nie jest taki niewinny na jakiego wygląda. Natomiast Zoro czasami potrafi być kretynem. Enjoy.


Zoro zawsze uważał się za silnego, zrównoważonego i stąpającego twardo po ziemi człowieka. Nie bał się praktycznie niczego. Zawsze bez wahania stawiał czoła wszelkim przeciwnościom. Istniało naprawdę niewiele rzeczy czy osób zdolnych wyprowadzić go z równowagi, jednakże po dwóch latach rozłąki ze swoja załogą musiał nieco zweryfikować opinię o samym sobie. Przyczynił się do tego nikt inny jak jego własny, przygłupi kapitan. Naturalnie, Luffy od zawsze miał nadzwyczajne umiejętności w podnoszeniu szermierzowi ciśnienia, jednak teraz ta zdolność osiągnęła alarmujący poziom i Zoro poważnie zaczął martwić się o własne zdrowie psychiczne. Wszystko zaczęło się po opuszczeniu Wyspy Ryboludzi. Zakręcony kuk średnio dwa razy na godzinę wygłaszał idiotyczne mowy pochwalne na temat niewątpliwych uroków napotkanych tam syren. Upodobał sobie do tego zwłaszcza pory posiłków. Brook z radością mu przy tym wtórował, często podśpiewując sprośne teksty i rzępoląc na skrzypcach. Usopp z zaróżowionymi policzkami kiwał głową rozmarzony, nieznacznie się przy tym śliniąc. Nawet Franky zdawał się podzielać zachwyt tego blond idioty i, mimo karcącego spojrzenia dziewcząt, rozprawiał na temat sprężystych biustów. Jedynymi niezainteresowanymi osobnikami płci męskiej wydawali się być Zoro we własnej osobie, Chopper i Luffy. Naturalnie nikogo nie dziwiło zachowanie pokładowego lekarza, był zwyczajnie za młody i zbyt niewinny by podniecać się kobietami. Zielonowłosy natomiast za każdym razem, gdy Sanji rozpoczynał swój kretyński monolog, zwyczajnie oddalał się by uciąć sobie drzemkę lub poćwiczyć. Prawdę mówiąc z trudem powstrzymywał przed wywaleniem ich zboczonego kucharza za burtę i jako rozsądna osoba wolał się po prostu zmyć i oszczędzić sobie jazgotu tego idioty. Co do Luffy'ego… Tu sprawa również wydawała się jasna. W końcu Luffy był Luffy'm - ich nieco przygłupim kapitanem, który pałał namiętnością jedynie do jedzenia. Prawdopodobnie reszta załogi, podzielała opinie Zoro dotyczącą zainteresowań czarnowłosego. Cóż, przynajmniej wszyscy prócz Usopp'a.

\- Te syreny naprawdę były śliczne, nie sądzisz Luffy? Chętnie skradłbym którejś całusa!

Kapitan oderwał wzrok od pochłanianego kawałka mięsa i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który mimo ciemnego koloru skóry, zdołał się zarumienić. Luffy przełknął wyjątkowo duży kęs i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich roześmiał się.

\- Szczerze, to chyba Hancock była ładniejsza.

\- Hancock? Masz na myśli tą Shichibukai z Wyspy Kobiet?

\- No, miała naprawdę wielkie cycki! - Zoro spojrzał na chłopaka z lekkim szokiem. Od kiedy Luffy zwraca uwagę na takie rzeczy?

\- Luffy! - Nami wyglądała na zgorszoną takim słownictwem. Usopp i Sanji przysunęli się bliżej chłopaka by wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje na temat Cesarzowej Piratów.

\- Opowiedz nam coś o niej! Widzieliśmy ją jedynie z daleka i do tego przez krótką chwilę! Serio jest taka seksowna? - Według Zoro, przez te dwa lata Usopp stał się o wiele mniej wstydliwy.

\- No przecież mówię, że miała duży biust i takie długie czarne włosy. Poza tym była całkiem miła. Przynosiła mi żarcie i w ogóle, chociaż przez większość czasu zachowywała się dziwacznie.

\- Dziwacznie? Co masz na myśli? - dociekał długonosy. Zoro nadstawił ucho udając, że cała ta rozmowa wcale go nie interesuje.

\- Cały czas gadała o małżeństwie i za każdym razem, gdy byliśmy razem robiła się strasznie czerwona na twarzy! I jeszcze te wszystkie dziwne propozycje!

\- Małżeństwo?! Chcesz powiedzieć, że Cesarzowa Piratów, najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie, zaraz po Nami-swan i Robin-chwan oczywiście, chciała wziąć z ślub z TOBĄ?! - Sanji wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

\- Cały czas jej mówiłem, że nie zamierzam się z nią żenić, ale ona i tak swoje!

\- O jakich propozycjach mówisz, panie kapitanie? - Dla odmiany Robin zdawała się być wyjątkowo rozbawiona. I ten jej wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek… Przerażająca kobieta.

\- Och, wciąż chciała spacerować po plaży i po lesie. Poza tym kilka razy zapraszała mnie do wspólnej kąpieli, albo próbowała zostać ze mną na noc. Oczywiście ja byłem zajęty treningiem, a poza tym ona miała swój pałac, więc nie rozumiałem czemu chciałaby spać ze mną na dworze! No i te wszystkie dziwaczne teksty! Mówiła o bara-bara*, a przecież to owoc Buggy'ego! Dopiero gdy spytałem o to Rayleigh'a, dowiedziałem się o co jej chodziło!

Po tych rewelacjach wszystkim opadły szczęki. Jedynie Chopper zamrugał zdezorientowany.

\- I co ci powiedział?

\- Że to wszystko były dwuznaczności! Wytłumaczył, że ludzie ich używają, kiedy chcą kogoś poderwać! Ona chciała uprawiać ze mną seks! Wcale nie chciała zwiedzać żadnych ciekawych jaskiń, ani bawić się w pszczoły, tylko chciała, żebym ja się z nią pmht! - W tej chwili z klatki piersiowej Luffy'ego wyrosła ręka i z głośnym plaśnięciem usta kapitana zostały zatkane, zanim ten zdążył dokończyć swoja tyradę.

Oczy Chopper'a przypominały teraz spodki. Podobnie było w przypadku Usopp'a i Franky'ego. Nami mrugała zawzięcie, a Robin chichotała w najlepsze. Sanji widocznie nie zniósł takiego natłoku informacji i zwyczajnie zemdlał. Brook pozbierał swoją szczękę z podłogi i rzucił słabo, bez zwyczajowego wigoru:

\- Więc chciała pokazać ci swoje majteczki! Yohohohoho…

Zoro spojrzał na kapitana, wciąż nie dowierzając. Luffy i seks? Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół w ten sposób, a już zwłaszcza o Luffy'm. Zapewne każdy z nich miał swoje własne większe, czy mniejsze doświadczenia. Ale Luffy?! Przecież on zawsze był równie niewinny, co Chopper! Chociaż musiał przyznać, że chłopakowi niczego nie brakuje zarówno w kwestii fizyczności jak i charakteru. Właściwie chętnie by… Nie! Zganił się w myślach. To zwyczajnie nieodpowiednie!

Cisza w kuchni przedłużała się. W końcu Luffy odtrącił dłoń pokładowej archeolog i zaczerpnął głośno tchu.

\- No co? Przecież z nią nie spałem! Rayleigh nauczył mnie rozpoznawać takie dwuznaczności i więcej nie dałem się jej wkręcić!

Nami wyglądała, jakby z jakiegoś powodu jej ulżyło i odchrząknęła, powoli odzyskując rezon.

\- Cóż, w sumie to nic takiego. Wszyscy jesteśmy dorośli i każdy wie czym jest seks. - Znów oczyściła gardło, a na jej twarzy wciąż widniał delikatny rumieniec. Jasnym było, że mimo deklaracji, ten temat nie jest dla niej wygodny. - Chopper zajmij się proszę Sanjim, wygląda na to, że dostał jakiegoś ataku. Usopp pomóż mu. Ja muszę wracać do eee… Do map! Właśnie, mam trochę roboty. Niech każdy zajmie się swoimi sprawami! No już! - I wymaszerowała z mesy.

Reszta załogi spojrzała po sobie i wszyscy jak jeden mąż wzruszyli ramionami. Powoli wracały rozmowy i śmiechy. Usopp zarzucił sobie Sanjiego na plecy i razem z Chopperem udali się w kierunku gabinetu renifera, rozmawiając ze sobą po cichu. Franky i Brook przekomarzając się wesoło również opuścili kuchnię. Robin nadal się uśmiechając, wzięła swoją książkę i mrugając do Zoro, ruszyła w ich ślady. Ta kobieta jest naprawdę dziwna! Zielonowłosy spojrzał na Luffy'ego, który pałaszował niedojedzony przez załogę obiad, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Szermierz skupił się na różowych ustach, w których znikał właśnie kolejny kawałek mięsa. Po chwili odwrócił wzrok i potrząsnął głową, odganiając niewygodne myśli. To naprawdę nieodpowiednie! Wstał z westchnieniem i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył do drzwi. Lepiej będzie jeśli zajmie swój mózg ćwiczeniami.

Temat seksualnych dwuznaczności nie powrócił w ciągu następnych dni i wszystko zdawało się wrócić do normy. Jedynie kuk ukrócił swoje peany nad wdziękami syren i ograniczył się jedynie do komplementowania Nami i Robin. Od czasu do czasu wzrok blondyna skupiał się na Luffy'm i wtedy ta Zakręcona Brew zaczynała coś do siebie mamrotać ze złością, ale poza tym wszystko było jak dawniej. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Zoro. Niewłaściwe myśli wracały do niego od czasu do czasu, ale nie był to problem z którym nie umiał by sobie poradzić. Winę za swoje fantazje zwalał na hormony, a trening skutecznie rozpraszał jego uwagę, więc wszystko było w porządku.

Do czasu.

Pewnego ranka, gdy Zoro ćwiczył na pokładzie po wyjątkowo _obrazowym_ śnie z Luffy'm w roli głównej, do jego uszu dotarły podniesione głosy. To był Usopp i… Tak, niezaprzeczalnie drugi głos należał do ich kapitana. Nie zaprzestając ćwiczeń rozejrzał się po pokładzie i ujrzał uchylone drzwi od jednej z kajut. Niby od niechcenia przesunął się w ich stronę.

\- Łał, Usopp! Jest naprawdę wielki! Serio nie przeszkadza ci przy chodzeniu? - Zoro z wrażenia upuścił sobie ciężarek na nogę. Co to ma być za rozmowa, do jasnej cholery?! Podskakując na jednej nodze i przeklinając w myślach na czym świat stoi, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej drzwi.

\- Ha! Wcale! Spójrz, kiedy włożę go tutaj, to wcale nie czuję, że go mam!

\- Ale przecież musi być ciężki!

\- Trochę jest, ale co to dla mnie! Zresztą nie jest źle. Masz, potrzymaj go, to sam się przekonasz! - Tego było już za wiele dla Zoro. Porzucając hantle na pokładzie, pchnął drzwi wpadając do pomieszczenia i zobaczył Luffy'ego trzymającego… Młotek?

\- Eee, co wy tu robicie?

\- Właśnie pokazywałem Luffy'emu moją najnowszą broń! No wiesz, jakbym nie mógł walczyć z odległości.

\- Aaaaa… - Zoro czuł jak na jego policzki wpływa zdradliwy rumieniec. Dobry Boże, a co on sobie wyobrażał! - Cóż, no ten… To świetnie, że chcesz być przygotowany do walki.

\- Oczywiście, w końcu dzielny wojownik mórz musi być gotowy w każdej sytuacji! - Usopp wypiął dumnie pierś. Luffy bez słowa wpatrywał się w czerwoną twarz szermierza. Jego mina była całkowicie nieczytelna. Zoro poczuł, że czas na odwrót.

\- To nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, a ja wracam do trenowania.

\- Świetny pomysł, Zoro-kun! Wspaniały Usopp-sama nie zawsze będzie w pobliżu, by ci pomóc!

\- Taaa… - wymamrotał zielonowłosy i zwyczajnie zwiał.

Chwytając swoje hantle, szybkim krokiem skierował się do bocianiego gniazda. Zamykając za sobą klapę, opadł na drewnianą podłogę i schował zarumienioną twarz w dłoniach. Co go opętało? Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że Luffy i Usopp rozmawiają o _takich rzeczach_! Przecież to niedorzeczne! Owszem, jak się okazuje Luffy nie jest idiotą z mózgiem sześciolatka i najwidoczniej doskonale wie czym jest seks, ale dlaczego miałby oglądać strefy intymne Usoppa?! Zoro potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba coś jest ze mną nie tak - mruknął zły na samego siebie. Ułożył się na plecach i utkwił niewidzący wzrok w suficie.

Wszystko przez tą nieszczęsną rozmowę. Dwuznaczności, doprawdy! Fakt, że ktoś był zainteresowany jego kapitanem nie dziwił go aż tak bardzo. W końcu był atrakcyjny na swój sposób: umięśniony, silny, odważny i tak dalej. To całkiem normalne, że może podobać się kobietom. I mężczyznom oczywiście. Chociaż z drugiej strony szermierz nie podejrzewał, że znajdzie się osoba, która w tak bezpośredni sposób okaże chłopakowi swoje intencje. Zoro skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Ta Hancock musi być dość bezwstydną osobą. Ale wracając do Luffy'ego… Był młodym, zdrowym mężczyzną i, jak podejrzewał zielonowłosy, miał swoje potrzeby. Dlaczego więc nie skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji? Mógł przespać się z tą całą cesarzową, czy kim ona tam była. Dlaczego odmówił? To było dość zaskakujące, chociaż jakby nie patrzeć Luffy rzadko kiedy działał wedle jakichkolwiek schematów. Może po prostu mu się nie podobała? Nie, to nie to. Przecież wyraźnie powiedział, że była ładna. Więc w czym był problem?

Zoro podniósł się do siadu i westchnął po raz kolejny. Cóż, kolejna zagadka Nowego Świata. Spojrzał na swój porzucony sprzęt do ćwiczeń. Nie ma co sobie zaprzątać głowy takimi rzeczami, miał przecież trening do skończenia. Z tą myślą wyrzucił ze swojej głowy temat Luffy'ego i seksu. Niestety nie na długo.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, już po kolacji, Zoro miał zacząć swoją nocną wachtę. Noc zapowiadała się wyjątkowo spokojnie, bezchmurne niebo usiane było milionami gwiazd. Fale szumiały łagodnie, a bandera powiewała lekko na wietrze. Idealne warunki na drzemkę, uznał zadowolony szermierz. Ziewając szeroko mijał właśnie kuchnie, gdy uderzyło go nieprzyjemne uczucie deja vu. Drzwi mesy było delikatnie uchylone, a z środka dobiegały głosy. Zoro zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Zdrowy rozsądek przypominał mu o tym, jak skończyło się jego poranne podsłuchiwanie, ale mimo to ciekawość wzięła górę. Podszedł na palcach do drzwi i nadstawił ucho. Znów Luffy, ale tym razem towarzyszył mu Sanji. To akurat było do przewidzenia, ostatecznie kuchnia należała do terytorium tej Zakręconej Brwi. Mówili przyciszonymi głosami, jakby nie chcieli zostać na czymś nakryci. Zaintrygowany Zoro zerknął na szparę w drzwiach, niestety była ona zbyt mała żeby zobaczyć co dzieje się w środku.

\- Saaanji, błagam szybciej! - Szermierz zamarł. Głos Luffy'ego przypominał bardziej jęk niż cokolwiek innego. Włoski na karku mężczyzny delikatnie uniosły się w reakcji na ten dźwięk. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał Luffy'ego mówiącego w _taki_ sposób. Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje?!

\- Uspokój się, nie mogę szybciej!

\- Ale Sanji…

\- Nie mogę go teraz włożyć! Chyba nie chcesz, żeby opadł w najważniejszym momencie, prawda? - Szczęka Zoro niemal walnęła o podłogę.

\- Ja już nie wytrzymam!

\- Luffy błagam, wykaż odrobinę cierpliwości. Jeśli chcesz, żeby koniec był przyjemny, musisz wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę! Muszę najpierw odpowiednio przygotować wnętrze…

\- A nie możesz bez przygotowania?

\- Już ci tłumaczyłem, że to niemożliwe! Trzeba dobrze rozgrzać…

 _Łup!_ Drzwi od kuchni walnęły o ścianę i Zoro wpadł do środka z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy. Omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie i wlepił wściekły wzrok w zdziwionym kuka, który właśnie pochylał się nad piekarnikiem, z jakimś naczyniem w rękach. Luffy, który również wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym nagłym wtargnięciem, siedział na kuchennym blacie nieopodal i gapił się na Zoro jak na kosmitę. Obaj byli całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie ubrani.

\- Zoro? Co się stało?

Po raz drugi tego dnia szermierz poczuł, że właśnie zrobił z siebie idiotę. W zażenowaniu podrapał się po głowie.

\- Przyszedłem po gorzałę - mruknął niewyraźnie.

\- Będziesz musiał poczekać, Glonomózgi. Właśnie przygotowuje Luffy'emu suflet. To bardzo delikatne danie, więc bądź tak miły i nie przeszkadzaj!

Suflet? SUFLET?! On przygotowuje mu suflet. Zoro chciał by ziemia, a w tym przypadku drewniana podłoga, rozstąpiła się i pochłonęła go w całości.

\- Eee, to ja wrócę później. - Obrócił się na pięcie i cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, opuścił pomieszczenie. Oparł się czołem o gładką powierzchnie i przymknął zdrowe oko. Zwariował. Definitywnie i ostatecznie zwariował. Skąd, do diaska, w jego mózgu biorą się takie wizje?! Kuk i Luffy uprawiający… Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz obrzydzenia. Litościwa Matko Katano, przecież to niedorzeczne! Może i tamta kobieta próbowała zaciągnąć jego kapitana do łóżka, ale przecież to nie oznacza, że wszyscy inni też będą próbowali! Zdecydowanie oszalał. Kręcąc głową, odepchnął się od drzwi i ruszył w kierunku pokładu. To będzie naprawdę długa noc.

Następny poranek minął bez żadnych incydentów, co Zoro przywitał z ulgą. Całą noc nie zmrużył oka rozmyślając nad swoją domniemaną chorobą umysłową. Nie doszedł do żadnych konkretnych wniosków, co wprawiło go w nienajlepszy nastrój. Śniadanie spożył w ciszy, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, a następnie bez słowa udał się do kajuty by się zdrzemnąć. Był naprawdę zmęczony, bo gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki zmorzył go sen. Śnił mu się Luffy, ubrany jedynie w luźne, szerokie spodnie, podobne do tych, które nosili mężczyźni w Alabaście. Leżał na stosie kolorowych, jedwabnych poduszek i paląc papierosa podrzucał jedną dłonią młotek mrucząc jakąś niedorzeczną piosenkę o bieliźnie w zielone glony**. W którymś momencie ze śmiechem cisnął młotkiem prosto w głowę Zoro. Szermierz poderwał się do góry czując pulsujący ból w lewym uchu. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł stojącego obok Luffy'ego. Wydawał się być z jakiegoś powodu niezadowolony, lecz gdy dostrzegł, że zielonowłosy się obudził na jego twarzy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Uderzyłeś mnie! - stwierdził z wyrzutem mężczyzna.

\- Och, Zoro, nie gniewaj się, masz naprawdę mocny sen!

\- To nie powód, żeby tłuc kogoś po głowie! Stało się coś?

Luffy delikatnie się zarumienił. Z pewnością w normalnych warunkach, Zoro uznałby, że wygląda uroczo, ale na chwilę obecną był zbyt zajęty rozmasowywaniem bolącego ucha, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Widocznie czerwieni się ze wstydu. Dobrze mu tak!

\- No, więc? Czego chciałeś?

\- Chciałem cię o coś zapytać - wymamrotał czarnowłosy, spuszczając wzrok na własne stopy.

\- No to pytaj, jestem zmęczony i chce wrócić do spania. - Zoro nie potrafił ukryć irytacji w swoim głosie.

\- Eee…

\- No wykrztuś to wreszcie, nie mamy całego dnia!

\- Zoro, czy pokażesz mi swój… Miecz? - Szermierz zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Miecz? Budzisz mnie tylko po to, żebym pokazał ci katanę?!

\- Noo… - Policzki Luffy'ego zabarwiły się jeszcze intensywniejszą czerwienią.

\- Doskonale wiesz, jak wyglądają moje katany, co cię tak nagle naszło? Zresztą nieważne. Nie mam ochoty na twoje idiotyczne zabawy, dobranoc - dodał z naciskiem i obróciwszy się na drugi bok zamknął oko, usiłując ponownie zasnąć. Luffy przez chwilę nie ruszył się z miejsca. W końcu do uszu zielonowłosego dotarło ciche westchnienie, a następnie odgłos kroków i kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Nie zaprzątając sobie głowy dziwnym zachowaniem kapitana, Zoro ułożył się wygodniej na posłaniu i zasnął.

Do końca dnia Luffy jakby go unikał. Oczywiście dokazywał wesoło razem z Usopp'em i Chopper'em swoimi błazeństwami, doprowadzając Nami niemal do białej gorączki. Dopiero po porządnym kopniaku od Erokuka nieco się uspokoił. Zachowywał się, jak gdyby nigdy nic, lecz wciąż unikał wzroku swojego szermierza. Zoro przez całe popołudnie uważnie go obserwował, zastanawiając się o co chodziło mu rano. Po długich rozmyślaniach jednak musiał się poddać, uznając, że umysł Luffy'ego jest nieobliczalny i nie ma sensu próbować go rozgryźć. Wieczorem jego szaleństwo znów dało o sobie znać. I to dwukrotnie. W pierwszym przypadku gdy usłyszał rozmowę kapitana z Brook'iem:

\- Serio, nadal możesz to robić? Przecież jesteś szkieletem!

\- Oczywiście, Luffy-san! Nawet szkielet musi mieć w życiu odrobinę przyjemności, yohohohohoho!

Jak się później okazało rozmowa między tą dwójką dotyczyła defekacji i Zoro oprócz chorych myśli musiał później zwalczać również obrzydzenie. Jak ktoś może uznawać robienie kupy za przyjemność?!

Po raz drugi szaleństwo szermierza objawiło się w czasie kolacji, gdy usłyszał urywek rozmowy Luffy'ego i Chopper'a:

\- Ej, Chopper! Pokaż mi swoje kulki!***

Na szczęście, dzięki interwencji Usoppa, udało mu się uniknąć śmierci przez uduszenie, ponieważ po tym pytaniu spory kęs onigiri utkwił mu w gardle, skutecznie odcinając dopływ powietrza do płuc. Do końca kolacji musiał znosić docinki Zakręconej Brwi dotyczące zbyt łapczywego jedzenia.

Kolejne dni minęły podobnie. Zoro wciąż rozmyślał nad swoimi problemami z odczytywaniem dwuznaczności i ćwiczeniami próbował przeganiać brudne fantazje dotyczące Luffy'ego. Co więcej, kapitan kilkakrotnie zaczepiał go idiotycznymi pytaniami podobnymi do tego dotyczącego katany.

\- Zoro, pomożesz mi przy kąpieli? Nami uparła się, żebym dokładnie wyszorował plecy.

Albo:

\- Łał, Zoro, twoje mięśnie są ogromne. Mogę dotknąć?

Naturalnie za każdym razem zbywał tego idiotę, nie mając ochoty na żarty. Zwłaszcza, że jego problem jeszcze się wzmógł i dostrzegał seksualne podteksty w najmniej oczekiwanych sytuacjach.

\- Łał, Nami! Naprawdę dużo urosły przez te dwa lata! Mogę dotknąć? Są takie miękkie! - Naturalnie chodziło o włosy.

\- Luffy, dasz radę rozciągnąć go jeszcze bardziej? Może uda ci się sięgnąć głębiej! - Jedno z drogocennych nasion Usoppa utkwiło w szparze między deskami i jedynie Luffy, dzięki rozciągliwym właściwościom swoich palców, mógł je stamtąd wyciągnąć.

\- Luffy przestań, przecież dałem ci przed chwilą! - Mięso, jak zawsze chodziło o mięso.

\- Franky, nie dam rady połknąć więcej! - Mały zakład, kto da rade wypić więcej Coli.

\- Panie Kapitanie, to naprawdę intymne miejsce, nie powinieneś tego dotykać! - Luffy przeprowadzał szturm na szafkę z rzeczami osobistymi Nami.

\- No już, Gumiaku, wyskakuj z ciuchów! - Nawigator urządziła dzień prania.

I tak dalej, i tak dalej… Zoro czuł, że niebezpiecznie zbliża się do utraty zdrowego rozsądku. W którymś momencie zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy aby nie zaraził się jakąś zboczoną bakterią od Erokuka. W sobotni wieczór był już na skraju wytrzymałości, aż w końcu czara goryczy została przepełniona.

\- Sanji, zrób mi loda!

Tego było już za wiele. Szermierz trzasnął dłonią o blat stołu, wstał i bez słowa opuścił kuchnię. Wychodząc widział zszokowane twarze przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na niego bez zrozumienia. Nikt się nie odezwał. Jedynie Robin spuściła głowę i zachichotała pod nosem, ale tego nie dane mu było zobaczyć. Wyszedł na pokład i ruszył w kierunku bocianiego gniazda. Musiał się wyładować, bo czuł, że naprawdę wariuje. Tym razem jednak nie udało mu się uciec do ćwiczeń.

\- Panie Szermierzu!

Świetnie! Pewnie załoga postanowiła wysłać Robin na przeszpiegi, by wyciągnąć z niego powód tak gwałtownego zachowania. Niedoczekanie!

Przybierając najbardziej wrogi wyraz twarzy na jaki było go stać, obrócił się w kierunku kobiety i warknął:

\- Czego?

\- Od dłuższego czasu wydajesz się być czymś podenerwowany. Stało się coś? - Na ustach Robin igrał delikatny uśmieszek, ale poza tym jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał niewzruszony.

\- Nie twój biznes! - burknął niemiło w odpowiedzi i odwrócił się z zamiarem zakończenia tej idiotycznej rozmowy.

\- Czyżbyś obawiał się o cnotę Pana Kapitana?

Na te słowa Zoro zamarł. Po chwili obrócił się powoli w stronę kobiety i spojrzał na nią ze złością.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Och, za każdym razem, gdy Pan Kapitan wdaje się w dwuznaczną rozmowę, wyglądasz, jakbyś połknął jedno z nasionek Pana Kanoniera. Najpierw wyglądasz na wściekłego, a kiedy wychodzi na jaw prawdziwy temat rozmowy, czerwienisz się jak dziewica. To dość dziwne, nie uważasz?

Zoro postawił sobie za punkt honoru, żeby tym razem się nie zarumienić. Nie miał zamiaru dać tej kobiecie satysfakcji i dowodów na prawdziwość jej twierdzenia. I on wcale nie czerwieni się jak dziewica! Utrzymując kamienny wyraz twarzy, wlepił w nią wściekły wzrok. Na jego nieszczęście Robin była twardą sztuką i groźne łypanie nie robiło na niej najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- No więc? Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że wszystkie te podteksty cię irytują, prawda?

\- Już ci powiedziałem: nie twój zasrany interes!

\- Jestem ciekawa czy dwuznaczności kierowane do ciebie również tak cię denerwują.

\- Wcale nie… Zaraz, kierowane do mnie? O czym ty mówisz? - Cała złość wyparowała z jego umysłu, zastąpiona przez zdziwienie. Kierowane do niego? Niby kiedy?

Na twarzy Robin błysnęło niedowierzanie. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jakby czegoś szukając, aż w końcu odchyliła głowę do tyłu i głośno się roześmiała. Zoro obserwował ją niczego nie rozumiejąc. Czyżby archeolog też zaczęła wariować? Może to jakaś epidemia?

Po chwili kobieta uspokoiła się i z rozbawieniem spojrzała na szermierza.

\- Ty naprawdę nie zauważyłeś.

\- Nie zauważyłem? Niby czego? – Zoro podrapał się po głowie, nadal nie pojmując do czego zmierza ta niedorzeczna rozmowa.

\- Dwuznaczności - stwierdziła krótko Robin.

\- Dwuznaczności? Oczywiście, że zauważyłem! - Poczuł, że gniew powraca do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. - Tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, że Luffy cały cholerny czas rzuca aluzjami do wszystkich naokoło!

\- Och, mylisz się, Panie Szermierzu. Kapitan kierował dwuznaczności tylko w twoim kierunku. - Robin spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- On… Że co?! On wcale nie… - I wtedy w mózgu Zoro coś kliknęło, zaskoczyło i w jednej chwili pojął ogrom swojej głupoty.

Ta kobieta miała całkowitą, pieprzoną rację! Przecież wszystkie te rozmowy, w których on widział seksualne podteksty, okazywały się mieć zupełnie inne, błahe znaczenia. Za każdym razem chodziło o jakąś bzdurę, a Luffy najwidoczniej nie był nawet świadomy wydźwięku swoich własnych wypowiedzi, ani dwuznacznych sformułowań kierowanych do niego. To niewyżyty mózg Zoro nadawał im erotycznego znaczenia. Jedynie tych kilka, z pozoru niewinnych pytań, które zadał swojemu szermierzowi…

\- Kurwa!

\- Myślę, że świetnie to podsumowałeś.

\- On naprawdę…?

\- Owszem. Wydaje mi się, że Pan Kapitan był świadomy sensu jedynie tych dwuznaczności, które kierował do ciebie. Co więcej, z tego co mówił, doskonale rozumie w jakim celu się ich używa. - Po tych słowach Robin mrugnęła do niego z uśmiechem, odwróciła się i jak gdyby nigdy nic, odeszła w kierunku kuchni, prawdopodobnie po to, by dokończyć przerwany posiłek.

Zoro nie chciał nawet myśleć skąd ta kobieta wiedziała o tych wszystkich propozycjach rzucanych mu przez Luffy'ego. Przerażająca osoba.

Wciąż nieco zszokowany odkryciem sprzed chwili, zrezygnował z ćwiczeń i skierował swoje kroki do kajuty. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i nie kłopocząc się rozbieraniem, ani zapalaniem światła, po prostu padł na kanapę i zapatrzył się w ciemność. W głowie miał totalny chaos. Więc Luffy na niego leci. Co więcej, kilkakrotnie dawał mu to do zrozumienia, a on zwyczajnie tego nie zauważył. Sam od ponad tygodnia łaził jak struty wyobrażając sobie jak wygląda ten zgrabny tyłek w samej bieliźnie. Naprawdę był skończonym idiotą! Jak mógł…

 _Klik_! Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Przez krótką chwilę Zoro mógł dostrzec zarys szczupłej sylwetki odzianej w czerwoną koszulę i jeansy, oświetlanej przez światło z korytarza. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za niewysokim osobnikiem, w pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała ciemność. Mężczyzna leżał bez ruchu, pozostając niezauważonym. Charakterystyczny dźwięk klapek szurających po drewnianej podłodze, zbliżający się do jednego z łóżek był doskonale słyszalny w panującej w pokoju ciszy. Lekki szum materiału oznaczał, że Luffy opadł na posłanie, także nie przejmując się ubraniami. Zoro wstrzymywał oddech, a jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Gdy z łóżka stojącego zaledwie kilka kroków dalej dobiegło ciche westchnienie, szermierz podjął decyzję. Zerwał się z kanapy i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się obok swojego kapitana. Jego oko przyzwyczajone do ciemności dostrzegło błysk zdziwienia w ciemnych oczach. Luffy zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując dostrzec osobę pochylającą się nad nim samym. Zanim mu się to udało, umięśnione i ciepłe ciało opadło na niego, a na karku poczuł rozgrzany oddech.

\- Zoro?

\- Ej, Luffy, może masz ochotę obejrzeć moją katanę? - Zęby zagłębiły się delikatnie w miękkiej skórze szyi. Przez ciało czarnowłosego przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Już myślałem, że nigdy nie spytasz!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Bara Bara no mi- owoc Buggy'ego pozwalający na dzielenie swojego ciała. Jak nie trudno się domyślić Hancock mówiła o nieco innym bara bara.

**Powiedz mi Emiś skąd Luffy wiedział jaką nosisz bieliznę? xD

***Naturalnie chodzi o Rumble Balls. Zapewne po angielsku brzmiałoby to lepiej, gdyż jak wiadomo słowo „ball" w tym języku można odczytywać nieco… DWUZNACZNIE. ^^


End file.
